The Coup (Scenario of Indonesians)
|} |} 'Background' The Coup, also known as the April Fools War, is an event named that way after three separate coup is launched in three different countries but at the same time. It happened on April 1, 2200 and occurred in Indonesia, Singapore, and China. All the coup attempt failed and it is later known that this is not a separate coup. Instead, it is later known that the coupers had planned this event but the lack of coordination failed it. 'Causes' Indonesia In Indonesia, a group of communist that is not satisfied by the government reforms the communist party without the government knowing anything about it. They slowly gained members and by the time the coup happened, they had a member of 100.000 men. The government notices this and launches operations to disband the party. But they are unsuccessful. Singapore In Singapore, known groups of Islamist called the Singaporean Islamic Organisation launches multiple protests against the government and is gaining support from a lot of the civilians itself. The Singaporean government declares daily curfew and increasing military activities. This just triggers more angers from the SIO. China In China, protests against the government is a daily occurrence, especially in Tibet. The Tibetans are sick at the Communist government and they wanted independence and forms the Chinese Nationalist Movement. Public reactions on the organisation is not bad and this worries the government and they send a lot of troops to Tibet to secure the area. The Coupers By 2190, the organisations build good relations with each other despite different ideologies. They formed a secret alliance and this increases their morale. By 2195, they agree to launch a coup and begins preparations for it. 'The Event' In 2200, all three countries share the UTC+8 time zone. Times will be listed in local time. At 00.00, gunfire and grenade sounds are heard in various parts of Jakarta. Troops are surrounding the National Monument which had important locations including the Presidential Palace and the KOSTRAD headquarters. They begin to shot randomly. At 01.00, the President heard a very loud bang and he wakes up. He looked to the window and he notices thousands of troops surrounding the palace. He soon calls one of the army generals and told him to bring the entire army to the city and told him that the city is under siege. At 02.00, gunfire is heard all across Singapore and news quickly spreads. The Singaporean military is caught off guard and Islamist quickly overwhelmed them. But Singapore remains under the control of the government. But Singapore is in a critical situation. At 03.00, the communist continue to takeover parts of Jakarta and many important locations is now occupied by 100.000 communist. At 04.00, more than half of Jakarta is under communist control. The Indonesian president evacuates to an underground bunker guarded by his most loyal troops. At 05.00, the army still hasn't respond and the president tries to call them again but the connection is blocked by the communist. At 06.00, the Singaporean president boards a plane to evacuate to Malaysia. The Indonesian president can't escape because all airports in the city is under communist control. Meanwhile, massive numbers of people is running on the streets of China across various parts. At 07.00, the Chinese government responds but is unsuccessful. At 08.00, the Singaporean president arrived in Malaysia. The Chinese riots are centered in Beijing and the government now fears that the riots are trying to kill the president. At 09.00, it has become clear to the Chinese government that this is a coup. Some rioters even get inside the presidential palace. At 10.00, Islamist now control more than 30 percent of the whole country. At 11.00, bombs began to explode at parts of Jakarta. This is part of a campaign to retake the rest of Jakarta. At 12.00, riots in China began to takeover some important locations. Singapore is now more critical than ever as Islamist take control of the presidential palace. Indonesia also begins to launch a campaign to retake parts of Singapore. At 13.00, the campaign at Jakarta is still not working but troops are just hours away. At 14.00, the Singaporean president contacts the Indonesian president from Kuala Lumpur. They discuss about the situation. At 15.00, the Chinese president evacuates Beijing. At 16.00, Indonesia begins to intensify their bombing campaign at Jakarta. At 17.00, Indonesian troops had arrived in Jakarta to battle against the communists. The Chinese riots take half of Beijing. At 18.00, Indonesian troops advance in Jakarta but is having difficulties holding out against the communists. China had begin a campaign to end the coup. At 19.00, Indonesian troops landed in Singapore in a campaign to stop Singapore from being taken over by the Islamist. At 20.00, Singaporean and Indonesian military advance in Singapore. The Chinese campaign is also working. At 21.00, Jakarta is almost under complete government control. At 22.00, Jakarta is retaken by Indonesian troops. The Chinese riots is also taking damage. At 23.00, Singaporean Islamist surrenders. At 00.00, the Chinese riots is completely crushed by the army. 'Aftermath' In the aftermath of the event, it is discovered that the three coupers organisations worked together. This led to a massive killings of alleged couper members. Category:Asia Category:China Category:Scenario of Indonesians Category:Indonesia Category:Singapore Category:Scenario Category:Southeastern Asia